


Three AM Coffee

by goldistic



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, three am coffee vibes but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldistic/pseuds/goldistic
Summary: Nadia has this thing for coffee at three am because it helps her get through the day, at least that's what she tells herself and it has nothing to do with the hot neighbour that lives opposite her. Nothing at all.
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Three AM Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkaedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkaedits/gifts).



Her eyes fling open before her body can even register what is happening, Nadia doesn’t need to look at her phone to know what time it is because it’s the same routine, every night, and has been for the past two years. 

Every night, without fail, her body will wake up at three am (without her consent, mind) and she won't be able to get to sleep again until she’s been awake for about an hour. It’s a mystery that she has given up on trying to figure out, she’s accepted her fate and went about her routine to get herself back to sleep. 

She flings her duvet off her body and makes her way down her hallway to the kitchen, she quickly brushes her hand across Sofia the tabby cat she adopted, as she walks by and flicks the kettle on. If she was to ask her mother why her sleeping pattern is like this, she would say:

“Bubba, you’re drinking coffee at three am. What do you expect?”

Then her mother would kiss her softly on the forehead and tell her how she hates that she is living in the big city all by herself. Nadia always has to shake off her worry and remind her that her brother is just streets away from her. 

“I worry about you” Her mother will sigh, “I will worry about you until my last breath.” 

Nadia can’t be mad at her mum, she understands her worry, Madrid can be scary sometimes. Nadia and her family are just from a small suburb in a corner of the universe. They lived and worked above the shop her father owned, Nadia was lucky enough to have won a scholarship to an elite school and got her education there. She went on to study politics and now works for a law firm in the city. It’s the best thing she has ever done. But she won't tell her mum that. 

The kettle switched itself off, bringing Nadia out of her dream-like state as she reached up to get her favourite cup out of the cupboard and pulled her favourite brand of instant coffee out, before she could stop herself, she found herself looking out of the window to see if _he_ was there. 

He was. 

Nadia doesn’t mind the three am alarm clock that she has inside of her because she gets to see _this_ view. 

There standing in a kitchen that was exactly like hers, stood a man that was built like a Greek God. His grey joggers were riding low on his hips, giving Nadia a perfect view of his well defined abs. She watches him run a hand through his hair, her hand follows his arms and she lets herself get lost in the movement of them. Nadia knows she has to stop looking because if she got caught, how embarrassing that would be for her, but still she clings to the scene in front of her. She lets her mind wander for a minute before she is interrupted by Sofia weaving her way in between her legs. 

“Hello baby” Nadia’s voice gets higher as she looks down at Sofia, “Are you hungry?”

As she turns to look in the cupboard for something for Sofia, her eyes quickly scan back to the window she had been staring out; gone was the Greek God and all that met her gaze was blackness. 

_Well_ she thinks to herself as she takes her cup of coffee into the living room, pulling her blanket over her legs and settling down to watch whatever show was to come up on her Netflix home screen, _there is always tomorrow_. 

  
  


A few days later when Nadia sees him again she’s standing by her counter; scrolling through her Twitter feed, when a light catches her eyes. Before she can stop herself, she’s already watching him move through his kitchen. This time, he got a tshirt on and a pair of shorts. 

Spring had just started to creep its way into Madrid, the streets were getting busier with tourists and the coffee shops were staying open later. Nadia was lucky she had found an apartment in a slightly less busy part. The streets below weren’t filled with noise like they could be at Omar’s apartment. 

Nadia had got so lost in her thoughts again, she didn’t realise she had been overpouring her cup until she felt a drop of water on her foot. 

“Shit,” She mumbles to herself, moving to get a towel to clean up her mess. Once cleaned she looked up again from the cup, she looked over again to the window. She’s so used to him not being in the kitchen when she looks over that she’s not expecting him to be there. 

Except, he is. 

And he’s staring right at her. 

_Shit_. 

  
  


Nadia avoids the kitchen for the next four nights, choosing to lay on the sofa watching the television straight. She’s embarrassed, after she realised that he was staring at her she bolted out of view quicker than she has ever moved before in her life; she left her boiling cup of coffee sitting on the bench. When she woke up later that morning, she felt the embarrassment creep inside her again. 

This doesn’t happen to Nadia, she is career driven and knows what she wants out of life. 

But the first time she saw him standing in his window at the exact same time she was, she couldn’t help be drawn to him. He held himself in a way that Nadia couldn’t help but feel impressed by. She had watched him that night, standing in the kitchen looking around with what Nadia could only assume was pride on his face. 

She understood what he was going through, the moment her parents had left her alone in the apartment and she felt Sofia circle around her legs, she had felt so much pride in herself. She had finally done it, gotten out of the place she never thought she would leave. She was doing it, whatever _it_ was. 

Nadia lives in an apartment block nestled away in the streets surrounding the Mercado San Miguel, she had found the block by accident when she was out walking with her friends after a long day at work. They had decided to go to the street market there something different for the Friday night fun. Nadia had seen the advertisement as she walked down one of the many streets coming off from the market. The next day she put down a deposit and the rest, as they say, is history. 

She’s been here for two years now, the modern apartment in an older building was everything Nadia could have dreamed off. She had managed to get on the fourth floor, it was spacious and had two bedrooms so if ever her parents wanted to come into the city they had a room to stay in. She had painted the living room a bright white and decorated it with yellow accessories because she had read somewhere that yellow was supposed to make you happy no matter what mood you are in. Nadia isn’t sure if that is true, however, she likes the way it looks against her grey couch.

If you were to ask her though, what her favourite room in the whole apartment was, she would tell you without any hesitation that it was her kitchen. It was the biggest room in the whole apartment, painted white with black cabinets it had everything that she could have imagined when making a kitchen, it was narrow but long there was enough room for her to have a mini breakfast bar and the windows were large enough that they let a lot of light in them. There was room for her to make her favourite meals and still have enough room for more people when she was entertaining her friends. Or when she was awake at three am looking at her neighbour. 

  
  


On the fifth night, Nadia can’t not do her routine anymore. Her body is crying out for her early morning coffee, the days have seemed longer than they normally do, she finds herself more cranky in her office than she would have ever been before. She decides that if he’s there she just wont look, it’ll be easy enough. 

Surely. 

Her eyes flicker open at exactly three on the dot, she turns her head slightly to look at her phone to see if anyone has messaged her phone. When she sees it's blank, she moves to pull her cardigan over her pajamas. Spring might be heating up Madrid in the best way possible, except Nadia wanted to try and keep all the heat she could. She would rather be too hot than too cold. 

She plods down towards her kitchen, flicking the lights on as she walks pass. She forces herself to look over to see if he is there, instead she focuses on how she makes her coffee. She listens slightly for Sofia who hasn’t made it out of her bed yet to see if she can get some food, Nadia lets herself get lost with her thoughts and what she has planned for the day. 

She hasn’t even looked over to her window once, she’s proud of herself. 

Small wins, she thinks to herself. 

However, her eyes start to wander before she can even realise what she is doing and there stood in his kitchen was the Greek God. He was standing in between a girl's legs and kissing her passionately. Nadia can feel the blush creep up her face as she watches the girl drag his top over his well defined shoulders. She tore her eyes away from the scene, knowing she’s looking at something extremely private and it isn’t for her to see. 

She can’t help the jealousy rage inside her, all over a boy she had never even said hello to. 

  
  
  


Her body feels heavy, she knows this before she even fully wakes up. Her eyes flick up towards the sunlight trying to stream through the curtains, she can’t move. Doesn’t want to move, wants to stay nestled under the heaviness of the blanket she had covering her. Mornings like this creep up on her in ways that she can’t always be prepared for, her night went like any other night she had, she had gotten her coffee and got back into bed, eyes feeling too heavy to hold open. Before she can think of it anymore, she closes them and rolls back over. Hiding herself from the outside world and all the danger it holds. 

The next time she wakes up, there’s a dull ache in the back of her head and she’s even more tired than when she first woke. Nadia forces herself to reach out for her phone, the buzzing of it is what woke her up. She knows who it is the moment it went off, Omar was a protective older brother who didn’t really know when to step down but when Nadia gets like this, when her emotions go from one hundred to zero in less than twenty four hours; she’s most grateful for him. 

He wraps his arms around her and protects her in a way that her parents can’t quite get, because they’re from a different generation where you grin and bear it. 

She reads the message before hitting a quick reply, she can’t do much more, eyes fighting to shut again. So she lets them. 

  
  


The third time she wakes, it's because of the noise that is coming from her kitchen. She knows who, not worried about intruders entering her home, Omar told her he would be over if she needed him and Nadia knew better than to tell him no. She listens to the soft conversation he is having while on the phone, Nadia thinks about Omar’s boyfriend Ander but she can’t be sure. 

Nadia wants to leave the bed but every time she thinks about moving her body, her mind screams out in protest. She will move when she’s ready. Or maybe she won't. 

“Hey” Omar’s soft voice tears through the haze that Nadia is in, she’s taken to staring at the wall in her bedroom. Memories disappear behind her eyelids, she turns her head slowly to look at him. He’s stood in his nursing scrubs, self hatred fills Nadia’s body as she realises Omar had left his job just to see her. “Don’t even think for a moment that you’ve pulled me away from my life.” 

Nadia pushes back in her bed, pulling her duvet open to let Omar settle in beside her. He slips his shoes off and crawls in next to her, he wraps his arm around her and lets Nadia rest her head on his chest. He doesn’t speak, they both lie there and listen to the noise coming from the street. Nadia lets the sound of the outside world take over her senses. 

“Do you know what happened?” Omar asks after a few hours had gone by of them laying in silence, Nadia always dreads when he asks the question because she can never give him an answer that is any different from that she doesn’t know what causes her to get like this, she has tried so hard recently to keep upbeat and be happier and she was but sometimes it just happens. The blankness just takes over. She wishes it didn’t, but life doesn’t always work the way you want it.

“No clue” Nadia voice cracks, it is the first time she’s used it the whole day. Omar listens to her, a frown making its way on his face. She hates when that happens. 

“Nadia-”

“Omar,” She cuts him off, “I don’t know what happened, you know I don’t understand why it happens.” 

“I’m not having a go” Omar reassures her, he leans down to kiss her on the forehead. “I just worry.”

“I know.”

“What do you need?” He asks her softly, never wanting to push her further than she needs and Nadia knows she owes him her life. 

“Can we just lay here?” 

“Whatever you want to do,” Omar snuggles down into the warm bed, “We can do. Forever.” 

Nadia has never been more thankful that Omar than she does right now. 

  
  


Two weeks pass before Nadia feels like herself again, slow progress is still progress as she repeats what her therapist tells her repeatedly. She’s trying, Nadia thinks to herself as she walks down the streets to her home, it is hard to think of a reason to get back up and face the world but she remembers all her friends and the feeling of the sun on her skin and she wonders if she could ever really give it up. The voice inside her head, though small, says no. 

So she will fight for the little voice and she will fight for herself because she deserves to take up space in the universe no matter what she tries to convince herself, as she walks home, her heart feels a little bit lighter and her head feels a little less cloudy. 

Slow progress is still progress. 

  
  


As Nadia allows herself to fall back into her favourite hobby of waking up at three AM to have her coffee, she hasn’t done it since she went low, too afraid to get out of her bed. But now she felt she was ready, she missed the sound of Sofia meowing for more food and the stillness that early morning brought with it. 

When her body clock wakes her up, she’s almost giddy with it. Her mouth practically watering at the thought of the coffee, she slips her slippers on getting ready to pull her jumper over her head when a blaring sound screams its way through her apartment. It takes her a few seconds to realise what it was.

The fire alarm.

Grabbing her phone and moving to coax Sofia out of her hiding place just in case it is a real fire, she grabs her keys and makes her way down the stairs. Listening to everyone grumble as they walk down the flight of stairs and out into the warm spring morning, Nadia has never been so glad for Spring to be here. 

The residents of the apartment block start to spread out into where the designated fire point is, they wait for the landlord and the fire department to make their way across the city to get to them. What a time, Nadia thinks, the coffee was practically calling for her at this point. 

They must have been outside for ten minutes before Nadia realised that there was someone standing beside, knowing she has to make conversation with the person before she is labelled as the rude resident in number four, the person beats her to it. 

“I haven’t seen you in your kitchen for almost two weeks,” The voice caused her to tense up, “I was almost sure you had left the building.” 

Nadia swings herself around to look at her person, it’s her Greek God from the apartment across from her. Her mouth gapes open as she looks at him, she can’t quite believe he is standing next to her and is having a conversation with her.

_Say something back you idiot,_ she thinks to herself. 

“Hi” 

“Hi” He replies, he reaches out to stroke Sofia on her head; the cat in question purrs under his touch, traitor Nadia frowns down at the cat. 

“I haven’t moved out,” Nadia shakes herself out of whatever trance she had put herself in, answering him, “I’ve just had something going on.”

“Good” He replies, still stroking Sofia, “Not that you had something going on but that you haven’t moved out.” 

“You notice me at the window?” She couldn’t help but ask him, cheeks filling up red at the boldness of her question. 

“How could I not?” He asked but didn’t let Nadia answer, “Thought it would only be me up at three AM.” 

“I can’t go about my day if I don’t have my three am coffee” Nadia explains, she can’t get over how good looking he is close up; his eyes a soft blue that you know someone took their time to make, “You?” 

“I work for an international company as a project manager and my early mornings are their mid afternoons so I have to be awake.” 

“Oh, you sound important,” Nadia observed. 

“Maybe,” He turns to look at her, Nadia wants to push her hand through his head like she had seen that girl do him, “But I think really I’m just the person who gets shit done.”

“Still” Nadia shrugged, “People who get shit done are just as important as people who run the place.”

“Thank you for that confidence boost.” He laughs, he extends his arm out for her to shake. Nadia isn’t aware of how he’s the first person she’s touched since Omar came to stay, “Guzman.”

_Guzman,_ she lets his name run through her mind before deciding that, yes he does look like a Guzman. Names, funny how they suddenly fit to a person, better than calling him Greek God; Nadia settles. 

“Nadia” She replies.

“Nadia” Guzman lets out a little smile, Nadia can’t take her eyes off him. “Pretty.”

She blushes again.

_Grow up_ , she scolds herself. 

“How long have you lived here then?” Guzman has turned his whole body so that he’s covering Nadia from the slight wind that has just picked up. Nadia can’t help but feel thankful that he’s here.

“Two years.” Nadia replied, looking down at Sofia who has closed her eyes now that she knows danger is going to come at her. “You?” 

“Coming up to six months” He as he moved a little closer to her, Nadia was forced to look up at him. 

“Do you like it here?” 

“The view is definitely one of the main reasons I like it here.” He smirked a little, Nadia was confused because his side of the apartment block backed onto the main street and the windows he did have faced the mini forecourt that was in the middle of every, then it hit her. 

_She_ was the view. 

Oh.

“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” Guzman quickly backtracked, his cool and confident vibe that he was giving out disappeared and he was left a mess. Good, Nadia thinks because she isn’t sure she could handle being under the pressure of his gaze for much longer.

“No it didn’t” Nadia smiled up at him. 

Before he could respond, the firefighters had turned up and were doing their check. They listened as the landlord explained what would happen and how they should be allowed back in the building within the next ten minutes. 

Nadia had to fight off the yawn that was overtaking her face.

“Tired?” Guzman asked as they stood off to the side to let the men do their work.

“Yeah,” She confessed, eyes growing heavy. She would be cranky in the morning. “I’m normally back asleep by now.” 

“Well, hopefully not much longer.” Guzman looked around them to see the firefighters make their way back out of the building. “It looks like they’re about to let us back in.” 

As they walk back towards the building, Nadia turns to look at Guzman. 

“Thank you for talking tonight,” She smiles at the taller man, he raises his arm to run his hand through his hair. It caused him to flash her a bit of his stomach, Nadia looked away quickly. 

“Thank you for being the one I get to see at three am.” Guzman replies, he was about to turn around to walk in the building but Nadia grabbed his arm. 

“If you’re ever tired of having coffee at three am by yourself, I’m at apartment number four. Join me sometime?” She asks him before she could even talk herself out of it. 

“Maybe I will.” Guzman smiles again before disappearing into the crowd. 

It was her first time meeting him but Nadia knows it won't be her last. 

It is a Saturday morning (or a Friday night, depending on what type of person you are.) when Nadia hears her front door buzz, she knows who it is before even answering. After the fire alarm had gone off, the next day Guzman had put his number up in the window for her to see with the simple text saying “text me whenever.” it took Nadia a few days to build up the courage to text him but after a conversation with Omar and Ander she said fuck it, lets go.

So here she was, standing behind her door trying to keep her breathing equal as she pulled open the door. 

“Hi” He said, holding some flowers up. “I’m Guzman.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, I'm back. 
> 
> I finally have my own laptop so I'm hoping to get more stories out if that's what people would like.
> 
> This is solely for Jada aka @skamselite on twitter for being one of my biggest supporter and such, I'm over on @guznad if you wanna talk. 
> 
> Also it goes without saying, a massive thank you to Ami for being my editor (?) and person I complain to when I can't figure out where to take things. I love you both.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Ash. 
> 
> x


End file.
